felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Lamina
Danger: Hazardous Sub zones: Ivokan Savanna Inhabitants: Humans, nekos, mants, desert nagas, stone sphinxes, blue sphinxes, Lamina harpies, cockatrices, panmodos, scorpisaïs West of the Akaptor desert and the Ivokan savanna lies a huge mountainous region called Lamina. It can be seen from the savanna, sprawling in the distance, and stretching out farther than the eye can see. Within this mountainous formation are multiple pathways that theoretically allow travelers to cross it. Some of them lead to caves of various sizes, and sometimes to a whole subterranean network. The rare adventurers foolhardy enough to come to Lamina are essentially seeking the extremely valuable gems and metals found only here. Lamina is considered one of the hottest place in Felarya and one of the hardest to live in, for predators and prey alike. During day, the heat can reach hellish levels, and finding shade becomes a matter of life or death, for standing in the scorching sun without any kind of protection could dehydrate an adventurer where they stand and drop them dead in a few minutes! The network of canyons form an intricate labyrinth, not unlike Sandfall maze. Frequent rock slides can suddenly block the way and the paths are very confusing, some of them leading to dead ends, and some just going on seemingly forever, making many twists and turns that could send an adventurer around in circles. Worse yet, Lamina is also saturated by weird radiation that seriously weakens the effect of any magic here, including the effects of the Felaryan soil. Thus inhabitants of Lamina are more prone to die of injuries than in most other parts of Felarya. Compared to their forest counterparts, predators in Lamina are smaller, scarcer and don’t have it easy when it comes to prey. Most humans live in the subterranean world, and adventurers are rare and generally pretty hardened. Thus they have adapted to making the various animals living in the area their primary food source instead, but these animals aren't pushovers and predators have to work hard for their meals. Needless to say because of that, most Lamina predators will gobble up travelers without a second thought. Ivokan savanna Danger: Hazardous Inhabitants: harpies, sphinxes, nekos, centaurs, tobagoths The Ivokan savanna is located beyond Akaptor desert and east of Lamina where the sand gives way to a vast expanse of yellow grass. The landscape is just like you would expect a savanna to look like, except for the fact that each blade of the Ivokan grass can grow up to 15 feet tall. Trees are scarce but reach gigantic sizes as well. Their twisted trunks and branches are perfect nesting grounds for harpies. With the exception of a few hills, the ground is mostly flat. While predators are less numerous in the savanna and the region in general than in the rest of Felarya, the huge grass is ideal for them to ambush prey and make walking through the zone dangerous and hazardous. Moreover, the Ivokan grass becomes limp and falls over whenever not in direct sunlight. Thus the savanna has a whole different look at night and the rules of survival in the zone are changed. Credits to Daimo for the idea and design of Lamina, to Mangamastermind for the Savanna. Category:locations